Game Over
Game Over is a non-canon storyline by cannedsoup. It is set in the distant future. Overview 'Backstory' Gaming has become the world's number one activity in the year 2025. A new developer, Sonic Industries, has topped both Microsoft and Sony in becoming the most successful gaming dealer. The company has produced a new console that uses no controller and simulates games as if they were in real life. This new console, the Sonic Imagination (short: Imagination), is now in production, along with a few games. Four friends get the new console, as well as the only game they find will be at least fun. The game focuses on surviving a zombie horde, but also like an MMORPG, where the players can defend themselves with other players who play the game. Unfortunately, the console has major technical problems and the players are trapped inside the game, with real life suspended until they find a way to get out of the glitched console. The thing that they know to do is at least defend themselves. Will they be able to survive the increasingly deadly zombie horde, or will they be cannon fodder by the end of the day? 'Characters' 'Main Characters' These are the four friends that the storyline follows. They are referred to as their nicknames. Their point counter colors are also specified below. *'Shadowshot' is the first player. He prefers using sniper rifles and anything that is effective at long range. While he is not the best player, he is the best teammate and wingman of the group. His point counter is a mix between cyan and blue. *'Magma' is the second player. He likes to use submachine guns, close range weapons, and explosives, since he prefers running up to the zombies (but not too close). Although the quietest of the group, he can produce the loudest bang of anyone. His point counter is orange. *'L-Spark' is the third player. He considers himself the most generic player, snice he just likes to use the regular assault rifles. However, his teammates also consider him to be better than generic, since he is the greatest fighter of the group. His point counter is grey. *'Blaze' is the fourth (but not last) player. Although Blaze doesn't have a specific style of play, he prefers to use assault riflles and submachine guns. He is at least decent in all areas, but usually excels at tactics and medium to close range. His point counter is red. 'Side Characters' These are the characters that are met during the course of the storyline. However, they are not part of the main plot and some don't have any roles larger than the main characters. Still, there are a select few who have a role in the majority of the storyline, but aren't considered to be main characters, due to the fact that they aren't in the group of friends (who are main characters). 'Maps' This storyline will have maps, but they will also have transcripts before them; transcripts can be skipped after the player watched them for the first time. *Warped 'Weapons' The weapons list is listed here so that the creator won't have to go through the trouble of copying and pasting the list on every single map she creates. Although the storyline is set in the distant future, the weapons are from today, due to the creator's lack of weapon knowledge and lazyness when it comes to creating all of the weapon pages. Category:Cannedsoup Category:Non-Canon Category:Storylines Category:Non-Canon Storylines